


十年之花

by Agent11



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, What-If
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent11/pseuds/Agent11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>假若当时马吕斯和ABC的朋友们一同就义，而艾潘妮活了下来。</p>
            </blockquote>





	十年之花

**Author's Note:**

> 说明：在油管上看到Lea Salonga今年1月的时候为林肯中心American Songbook series的开幕式所唱的Empty Chairs At Empty Tables，然后我就鸡血了这样的东西出来。虽然心里有很多想法，但是写得乱糟糟的，希望大家不会觉得太蠢。  
> 声明：我不拥有他们，他们属于法兰西。
> 
> 油管地址：http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Q4XBVV4chk

国王走了，国王来了。宪政来了，宪政在哪里，民主在哪里。沉默的巴黎，喧闹的巴黎。  
六月暴动已经过去了整整十年。没有人再提起那些牺牲的学生们，生活把鲜红的记忆变得陈旧，碾碎在曾经流淌鲜血的街道上。  
一个妇人慢慢走在路上，十年前她在这里，听着枪声响起，看着生命倒下。  
艾潘妮·德纳第。  
她曾经在那街垒上，那时候她不懂那些理想和热情，可她依然在那里，为的是那个人，为了他的理想和热情。  
可是他与那些年轻的朋友们一同倒下了，甚至还有她年幼的弟弟。真挚的理想敌不过枪炮，鲜艳的青春被鲜血画上句号。  
艾潘妮受了伤，却没有死去。这是上帝的仁慈还是他的残酷？那一天在她的灵魂和身体上都留下了永恒的印记。她的手落下了残疾，不大灵便，再也没法像以前那样挥舞小刀。  
她也不再需要挥舞武器。伤好之后，她便和家人移居美国。  
十年了，她从没想过要回来。艾潘妮在美国已经扎了根，她最终还是离开了她的父母。  
德纳第夫妇的贪婪之心让他们做起了奴隶买卖。可是这样不对。艾潘妮的心里有个声音在说话。她不知道这事情为什么不对——他们家过上了好日子，德纳第夫人越发肥胖，德纳第先生有大把闲钱可以去鬼混。  
看着黑奴身上的枷锁，艾潘妮心里的声音愈来愈响。终有一天，她 想她知道了为什么。  
“自由，平等，博爱。”她轻轻地说出了这三个词，像一朵不知何时种下的鲜花终于绽放。  
于是她离开了，去了北方。靠着自己的努力开了一个小酒馆，不管身份、肤色，谁都能够进来喝上一杯。  
又过了几年，在一家从英格兰移民过来的传教士那里，她听到了一个过去的名字——珂赛特。那个让她嫉妒得发恨的姑娘和她的老父亲去了英国，在一个静谧的郊区住下。少女的心碎没有维持太久，她遇上好几个折服于她青春美貌的得体绅士，然后和其中一个相爱，结合，被所有人祝福。现在已经是两个孩子的母亲了。  
巴黎的一切对她也许只是偶尔回忆里一朵粉色的蔷薇。可对艾潘妮，这蔷薇的刺是深深钉在心里的。  
她要回去巴黎。  
巴黎的样貌和十年前相比没有太大的差别，她还能辨认出那些她和弟弟抄近路时曾钻过的小巷。  
穿过圣米歇尔广场没走多远，艾潘妮就看到了她要去的地方。一瞬间，她的步子有些发颤。多年以前的那些声响仿佛又在耳边升起。那里，缪尚咖啡馆。  
咖啡馆的招牌早已不在。可房子还是那样，只是更破旧了些，没有人在出没的迹象。  
走近咖啡馆，门口一个提着一篮子甘蓝和芜菁的大妈正要经过，可她停了下来，只盯着艾潘妮看。  
“我以前见过你吧？你是谁？来这里做什么？”  
艾潘妮只是摇摇头，或许她过去见过这个大妈，可她不想牵扯太多。  
“我听说过一些那会儿的事情，您知道，共和党人的事情，我从美国来，就想看看这里。”  
“美国！”大妈瞪起了眼睛，“那可不得了，老远老远的地方了吧？您的法语讲得真好！可这里有什么可看的呀。那会儿闹得凶，现在也没人提了。”  
艾潘妮的心里有一丝难受，她看了眼熟悉的窗子，上面没有一块玻璃，有的窗格已经朽烂，像一个个丑陋的伤口铺在半空中。  
“哦，这栋楼现在没有人住了吗？”  
“哪里会有人住！”大妈的眼睛放出光彩，她对于接下去要讲的故事十分激动。一辈子能遇上几个从美国来的人跟她打听事情呢！  
“这栋楼过去是个咖啡馆，那些年轻的学生就喜欢在这里谈他们的天！可是你知道，学生们总是不安分的。他们闹起了革命，好多人死在了这里。”  
艾潘妮垂下眼睛，这些事情她知道，她比谁都知道。  
“这以后咖啡馆的主人还打算继续营业，可没人再想来这里坐着消磨时光了。生意清淡得不行，有时候还会有哭哭啼啼的大姑娘们来门口放上一枝花。最后实在做不下去了，这地方也卖不掉，就这样空关着了。”  
“可是你知道不？”大妈的脸上显出难以压抑的兴奋“你知道为啥生意会这么清淡？——这里闹鬼！”  
艾潘妮简直不敢想象自己听到的话，“闹鬼？就在这里？”  
“是啊！大家都说闹鬼！说夜里那些学生的鬼魂还会回来这里谈他们的革命。有人说那些鬼魂经常吵吵嚷嚷的，好像依然在辩论在歌唱，还有人见过一个喝醉的鬼魂，紧靠在另一个鬼魂身上。而我，我也见过鬼魂！说不好是一次还是两次，就在窗口，远看像是一个苍白的年轻人，他只是安静地看着窗外，好像远处有什么眷恋的东西一样。”  
艾潘妮几乎要掉下泪来。鬼魂！听上去多么荒唐。如果真的有鬼魂，她多想见见他们，见见他。  
“我能上去吗？进到这咖啡馆里？”她问那大妈。  
大妈瞪着艾潘妮：“闹鬼您也不怕吗？我说的那些可都是真的！”  
艾潘妮摇摇头：“现在是大白天，我只是一个刚来到此地的美国人，鬼魂不会害我的。”  
大妈告诉说咖啡馆的门早就没有锁了，只是这样掩着。艾潘妮推开门走了进去，房子里几乎没有什么剩下的了。零散扔着一些残破的桌椅，空空荡荡，已经看不出往日痕迹。那些笑声，那些歌声都不会再响起。  
艾潘妮慢慢走到一处墙角，蹲下身，用手轻轻擦去墙上的积灰。她想她找到了。  
歪歪斜斜的两个名字。  
“艾潘妮”“马吕斯”  
这是她学会写这两个名字后，用小刀悄悄刻在这里的。  
终于她明白了心里的那朵花，种子是何时种下的。十年前就该流下的泪水终于慢慢淌下。  
如果这些鬼魂真的存在，那么有朝一日，当他们梦想中的法兰西终于实现，当人民真正享有三色旗的意义时，他们也会安宁下来。  
理想和热情绝不会随着英雄的倒下而消亡。  
-完-


End file.
